


In the Dark

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [84]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Carsick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri's not having a good time on this car trip.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series. Enjoy!

Waking with a sudden start, Yuri opens his eyes and is momentarily confused when he finds himself in Victor’s car. But then he remembers that he, Yuuri, and Victor are taking a road trip to visit his grandfather. That still doesn’t explain why he’s awake, though.

His stomach gives a sudden, ominous lurch and Yuri swallows hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Every movement of the car jars his angry stomach, and Yuri can already taste bile in his mouth. If he tries to ask Victor to stop, he’s just going to puke everywhere. And he doesn’t want to throw up all over the car.

Clamping a hand firmly over his mouth, Yuri takes deep, slow breaths to ward off the nausea while groping around with his other hand for something, anything, to contain the imminent explosion of vomit. His fingers hit the soft cloth of a jacket. Perfect! It’s too dark to see what it is, but Yuri doesn’t care at this point.

He’s just in time; as soon as he finishes covering the splash zone, his stomach gurgles loudly and Yuri lurches forward with a gag, heaving all over his covered lap. He mentally curses his oversensitive stomach as he coughs up more stomach acid, scraping his throat raw.

Of course, Victor is not totally oblivious to what’s happening in the back seat. “Yuri? Are you okay?”

The vomiting has tapered off into dry heaves, so Yuri feels safe to speak now. “I don’t feel so good,” he rasps weakly. “Can we stop somewhere soon?”

After skating with Yuri for years, Victor is used to Yuri’s tendency to get carsick. He quickly locates the nearest rest stop, and they park near the restrooms. As soon as the car comes to a stop and they open the doors, the lights come on.

As soon as he sees the jacket in his lap, Yuri lets out a gasp of horror. It can’t be. “Yuri? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri has already gotten out of the car and gone into the restroom, so it’s just Yuri sitting in the car, staring at the vomit-covered Olympic jacket that belongs to Victor. “Yuri?”

Victor is sounding more and more concerned, and Yuri is too frozen with terror to notice him coming around the car until the door opens. “I’m sorry!” he bursts out before Victor can even say anything. “It was really dark a-and I couldn’t see anything and I didn’t want to puke all over the car! I’ll pay to get it cleaned,” he finishes in a whisper, tears of shame trickling down his cheeks.

A gentle hand wipes at the tears on his face. “Yura, it’s alright,” Victor reassures him. “It’s just a jacket. You were sick and you couldn’t help it.” He chuckles softly. “We all know that you get carsick. I should have been better prepared. Now, how about you go get cleaned up while I get some water?”

Yuri gives a tiny nod, sniffing. “You’re not mad?”

“I promise that I’m not.” Victor smiles at him, ruffling his hair. “Trust me, you’re not the only one who’s thrown up all over this jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
